1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of a semiconductor device; more particularly, the present invention is related to a method of removing particles from a wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
During the fabrication of a semiconductor device, various types of particles are precipitated on the surface of the wafer. The particles precipitated on the wafer surface may hinder the operation of the device to adversely affect the yield. Hence, to effectively remove particles precipitated on a wafer surface is a serious issue to be considered. For example, in a 65 nm process and below, to lower the contact resistance, to enhance the thermal stability, and to mitigate problems of leakage current and defects, platinum is normally added to silicon nickel. However, in the current self-aligned silicide process, after removing the unreacted nickel and platinum, many particles remained on the wafer surface. Since the final cleaning process in removing the unreacted nickel and platinum is conducted in a wet station, in which batch spin method is employed by rotating the wafers for a fixed number of times to treat 25 to 50 wafers collectively, the capability to fully remove particles is limited and ineffective. Further, the problems of non-uniformity are often resulted.